teenwolffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
" Strike Back " Eighth episode of the Red Moon Series
The kanima Michael walked into Dr. Dheatons office hoping to find Scott and the good Dr, but his dismay it was only Matthaius and Boyd. "What are you two doing here and where is McCall and Dheaton?", Michael asked angrily. "Wow Michael that all you have to say to me after you tried to kill me", Matthaius said sarcasticly. "You don't think that two betas can really kill me?, you must be fools", he responded. "We won't know until we try, besides I have some payback against you", Boyd said happily. Matthaius and Boyd turned into wolf form and roared at Micheal who begun to transform but not completely. They both charged Michael who was extremely fast and kicked both of them in one move. Micheal began to hiss as his transformation continued. Boyd ran and tackled Michael, they went through a wall and knocked down several animal cages. Michael got up now in his complete kanima form. He picked up Boyd and threw him, Matthaius jumped into the room with Michael. "Now lets see which is stronger a beta or kanima", Matthaius said. He scratched Michael's chest who then wrapped his tail around Matthaius' neck. Michael began to punch him repeatedly in the chest until Boyd stabbed him in the back with his claws and picked him and then threw him. All three of them were in the back of the store waiting for the other to attack. Boyd attacked first but was scrarch and was beginning to be paralyzed by the poison. Michael was ready to deal the death blow before being grapped by Matthaius, but he wasn't strong enough to restrain him and the kanima broke free. Michael walked towards him and threw him against the wall and was ready to kill him. Michael looked at the beaten beta and was sensing that someone was coming. Chris Argent and three other hunters came in and strted to fire. Michael was hit by several bullets but they weren't enough to bring him down. He was able to kill the three hunters and disabled Chris. Michael raised his claws ready to slice his throat when Matthaius grapped him ankle. "I hope you didn't forget me yet", Matthaius said. He tripped Michael and started to punch him. Michael kicked him off of him and jumped out of nearby window. Michael tried to escape but couldn't, he looked down and notice a black powder substance kept him from escaping. "Mountain ash, think the hunters and Dheaton for it", Matthaius said. Michael was getting weaker and weaker and was in a midway transforation now. "Whats happening to me, what did you do!", Michael demanded. "The hunters placed Mountain ash inside their bullets to poison you. So far you and you Alpha friends have attacked us but now its our turn to strike back", Matthaius said walking towards Michael. Michael fell and wasn't able to stand anymore. Matthaius was now standing over the kanima. "Don't worry Michael your friends are next", and with that Matthaius slashed open Michaels throat killing him. 20 minutes later Chris and Boyd came out both tired. "How did you know he was going to show up here?", Chris asked. "You can thank my psychic friendQuintus Wayne", he replied. " Chaos " Ninth episode of the Red Moon Series Category:Red Moon Series Category:Episodes